Captain Redbeard
Captain Redbeard, alternately known as Captain Roger, is a Pirates minifigure that was first introduced in 1989. He was the first minifigure ever to bear a hook and a peg leg. He returns in 2015. Description Redbeard has a black pirate hat and a hook hand. Background Captain Roger Redbeard was the leader of the Pirates in the Pirates theme. He was first introduced in 1989 with the theme start and to the Pirates. According to a LEGO pirate book he has the same birthday as Governor Broadside. Redbeard is a fierce and bloodthirsty pirate that sails on his ship, The Black Seas Barracuda. He has several hidden hideouts and forts in which he can seek refuge, one of which being the Forbidden Island. He was cunning and smooth, and maintained a friendship with Bo'Sun Will, one of the youngest members of his crew. He also had a pet parrot named Popsy. He was always looking for treasure, including that belonging to the Islanders. As a pirate, Redbeard was an outlaw and was constantly chased by Governor Broadside and his Imperial Soldiers. In 1992, another crew of pirates came that sailed on the Renegade Runner, The Captain bore a resemblance to Captain Redbeard, even missing the left eye and hand, but still had both of his legs. In 2009, Captain Brickbeard who was made for the the revival of Pirates theme, looks like a redone version of Captain Redbeard. It is not known what happened to Captain Redbeard. Some assume he was captured, killed or otherwise met a nasty end by the Imperials. Soccer Mania Captain Redbeard also appears in the video game Soccer Mania. He was involved in the plot, as he was the leader of the pirate crew that intercepted the player as they were chasing The Brickster. He says that he will give the player the location of the Brickster's hideout, however the player's team must defeat the Pirate Skeletons team, after the player accomplishes this, he lives up to his promise. Later on in the game, he is seen as the goalkeeper of the Tricorner Pirates team, as the player is locating the parts for the Spaceship. At the end of the game, he is seen to be a part of the Intergalactic team, the final team that the player has to face, he appears as a defender. LEGO Chess Captain Redbeard is one of the characters in LEGO Chess. He is the leader of the red team (bad guys) on the Pirates theme, here, he is always accompanied by his "new" pet crocodile. In each match, Captain Redbeard faces his old nemesis Admiral Woodhouse. Assuming the storyline goes to plan, based on the success of the player, Admiral Woodhouse uncovers a treasure map, which is unsuccessfully stolen by Captain Redbeard and his crocodile later that night. The next day, as Admiral Woodhouse sets sail to locate the treasure, his ship is intercepted by Captain Redbeard, who's then made to walk the plank. As Admiral Woodhouse later uncovers the treasure, Captain Redbeard and his crocodile arrive to steal the chest, however he ends up being buried up to his neck in the sand, as Admiral Woodhouse returns to his ship with the treasure chest. LEGO Racers It is revealed that in the LEGO Racers video game, Captain Redbeard is a competent race driver. He is one of the circuit champions of the game, as well as the host of the tutorial circuit of the game. He and his car are unlockable after you finish first on his circuit overall. Coincidentally, Governor Broadside, Captain Redbeard's old nemesis, is one of the four other CPU racers from his circuit. Redbeard's preferred brick colour is red and he uses the basic cannonball attack (this coincides with his name, beard and also the fact he is is a pirate). The LEGO Movie Captain Redbeard can be seen briefly in the real world as The Man Upstairs looks at the "Do not touch" sign on Pirate's Cove. LEGO.com Descriptions Appearances * 6270 Forbidden Island * 6285 Black Seas Barracuda * 6276 Eldorado Fortress * 6251 Pirate Mini Figures * 6273 Rock Island Refuge * 6267 Lagoon Lock-Up * 6286 Skull's Eye Schooner * 6279 Skull Island * 6289 Red Beard Runner * 6204 Buccaneers * 6250 Cross Bone Clipper * 6290 Red Beard Runner * 70413 The Brick Bounty Video Game Appearances * LEGO Chess * LEGO Racers (Game) * Soccer Mania Book Appearances * 6255 Pirate Comic Gallery Captain Redbeard LR1.png|Captain Redbeard in LEGO Racers ImagesCAWA6O3Y.jpg|Redbeard's car from LEGO Racers. Lego chess2.jpg|Captain Redbeard squares off against Governor Broadside in LEGO Chess. redbeard.PNG|Redbeard in the 1996 online game. Redbeard.gif|Redbeard as seen on the front page of LEGO.com in 1996 Captain Redbeard 4+.png|Captain Redbeard as a 4+ figure. Redbeard.jpg|Redbeard on the cover of 6255 Pirate Comic 16954382172_f1c481fc50.jpg|Old and new variations of Redbeard along with Captain Brickbeard. Red redbeard.png|Red coated side Redbeard in Lego Chess See also * Captain Ironhook * Captain Brickbeard Category:Pirates minifigures Category:Studios minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 1989 Category:Racers minifigures